highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pebbledawn
❝ Look at all the stars and watch them take you into... Another World ❞ — Pebbledawn to Smokestorm on their Star-watching trip 3/21/18 Pebbledawn is a long-haired Calico she-cat with stunning blue eyes. She is Charismatic, Tough, Quick-Witted, Direct, Stubborn, and Clumsy. She is currently a Queen of SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Fur Patterns) x Maine Coon(Fur Length) Description: Pebbledawn is a large, fluffy, calico spotted she-cat Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#B76721) and (#000000) : = Eyes (#117B9B) : = Inner Ears (#FFCFBF) : = Nose (#FFBDAF) : = Tongue (#E09282) : = Pawpads (#756F6E) Voice: Pebbledawn has more of a deep, crisp voice, for a feminine cat. She has a slight British accent. (Emily Blunt) Scent: Pebbledawn spells like Roses Gait: Pebbledawn walks pretty normally, but it is usually at a fast pace and on her toes 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Charismatic -' Pebbledawn Is the Queen of all charm. Along with being freindly and caring, Pebbledawn can very easily have a smooth and pleasnt conversation with other cats, She may even throw in some funny words and phrases! * '''+ ' Tough -' Pebbledawn is a very tough kitty, whenever she has a challenge in her way, she'll rise up and hit it hard! She isn't afraid of other clans and will always fight fiercely when needed. * ±''' 'Quick Witted -' Although this may sound like a good trait to have, it sometimes isn't to swell with Pebbledawn. Pebbledawn can be ambitious at times and with this trait she has, she can sometimes make the wrong move, But this also comes with the positives of being able to think quickly during battle. * '''± Direct -''' Pebbledawn sometimes likes to think she is the leader and speaks very Directly. She knows what is supposed to be done, and when she wants something done, she can ask it in a pretty harsh way. It's her way, Or the Highway. * '''− Stubborn -''' Being so fierce and Feisty, Pebbledawn doesn't nessacarily like to listen. Pebbledawn has her own path, which others aren't allowed to follow, she likes to sometimes take control or just not listen * '''− Clumsy-''' Pebbledawn is a naturally clumsy cat. She often trips over her own paws and falls into bushes, Her mind doesn't process the things around her so she'll just go go go! '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Sparksong, Twigheart, Berrykit, and Hazelkit Age Range: 0-5 moons * My Parents, Sparkleap and Branchleap, had me during Leaf-bare, along with my brother, Berrykit. * My Brother and I both caught Whitecough, I was able to get through it, but Berrykit developed Greencough and died shortly after *I met Hazelkit, She was older than me by 3 moons, She was really mean at first! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-11 moons *owo a secret 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan, I don't know any Thunderclan cats |-|WindClan= :WindClan, I don't know any Windclan cats |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/Saw Once/⦁⦁/4% ::"She was very nice when we escorted her to see Drizzlestar" :Pebbledawn looks at her suspiciously |-|RiverClan= :Tigerlily/Senior Warrior/Seen once/⦁⦁ ::"Fuck Off Bitch" :Smokestorm/Warrior/ Former Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"You left our Family..." :Pebbledawn turns away, crying |-|SkyClan= :Hazelbranch/Starclan Cat/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She is pretty chill, I like her" :Pebbledawn smiles with a Chuckle :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/???/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I am so sorry..." :Pebbledawn sighs wondering if she will ever be forgiven :Drizzlestar/Starclan Cat/Casual Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"He respects me, and We're both Reformers...So that's cool!" :"Pebbledawn smiles while waving at the Tom" :Foxpaw/Starclan Apprentice/Her Former Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁/72% ::"Good Job Plonker.." :Pebbledawn sighs :Larchtuft/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/60% ::"Aye, Good Ol' Larchtuft, she is very polite and it's nice knowing her" :Pebbledawn smiles :Olivebranch/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Sometimes I question what this Plonker does..." :Pebbledawn fake smiles :Ryewhisker/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/54% ::"Sometimes he can be a bit direct and snappy, He's a Good Medic though." :Pebbledawn stares at her paws :Spiderstep/Elder/Cousin/⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Well that's early" |-|Outside the Clans= ::owo no 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' PebbledawnbyPale.png|'Pebbledawn sitting ' By: AutumnalBlues Skc moods(1).PNG|'SKC Moods (Bottom Left)' By: ScarletLetters PebbbySpirit.jpg|'Pebbledawn Hand-drawn Head shot' By: Spirit113 Pebbhuman.jpg|'Pebbledawn Human Form (Left)' By: ScarletLetters Skywatcheroak_Poke_scene.png|'Poke Ship Scene' By: ScarletLetters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:PaytonAri88 Category:Queen